Sam et la bouteille
by Satine30
Summary: Ben un soir Sam rencontre une jolie bouteille de whisky. Lol


**Titre : **Sam et la bouteille

**Auteur :** satine

**Mail :** : romance

**Résumé :** Ben un soir Sam rencontre une jolie bouteille de whisky. Lol

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon alors ce qui est marqué entre guillemets sont les pensées de Sam et Jack ! Sinon la situation du début vécu par Sam est en italique et celle de Jack en gras et quand c'est une écriture normale c'est que la scène est vécue par les deux perso en même temps  ! Voilà gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas les feedback, je ne me nourris que de ça !

**Disclamer :** Personne n'est à moi, je suis fauchée comme les blés et malheureusement je ne touche rien (d'ailleurs à cause de sa je ne peux pas aller à la Gabit voir Min ! mouinnnnn la vie est trop injuste !Je peux juste me balader à Nîmes !) Alors soyez gentil envoyez moi un petit mail ! Pitié !Lol

_Maison de Samantha Carter_

_Un soir comme les autres, la jeune femme rentrait du travail. Celle-ci avait été longue et fatigante. N'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur son réacteur à Naquadah, elle avait préféré retrouver son foyer et était donc rentrée plus tôt. _

_En arrivant elle posa son manteau sur le dos du canapé et alla poser ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine. Soudain son dos se mit à la faire souffrir. Une journée à se battre contre les goa'ulds ne pouvait se terminer sans laisser une seule trace. Chaque partie de son corps était courbaturée ! Appelant à la relaxation, elle décida d'aller prendre un bain pour détendre ses muscles endoloris._

_Elle rejoignit sa salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau chaude, laissant la baignoire se remplir lentement. Pendant ce temps, l'astrophysicienne se déshabilla doucement. Elle avait affreusement mal, et espérait que ce bain lui fasse le plus grand bien. Une fois complètement nue, elle éteignit le précieux liquide chaud et après être entrée dans la baignoire, elle plongea son corps dans celui-ci. Immédiatement, elle senti les premiers signes de détente arriver, elle se laissa donc allez, laissant ainsi ses pensées vagabonder._

_« Et voilà encore une journée à te faire avoir ma pauvre. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et tout ce que tu as eut en retour c'est un « merci Carter ». Il aurait pu… Non tu rêves ! Franchement à quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'il t'embrasse ? Allons réveille toi, pour lui tu ne représente rien de plus qu'une amie ! Le test zartac remonte à trop longtemps, ses sentiments à ton égard ont forcément changé ! Du moins s'il y en a bien eut un jour ! Car après tout il ne t'a jamais dit concrètement qu'il t'aimait ! Il s'est juste contenté de dire qu'il tenait à toi bien plus qu'il ne devrait le faire ! Ca peut tout dire ! Allez Sam descends de ton petit nuage et reviens sur terre. Rah pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Pourquoi JE suis compliquée ? Il doit ce dire que je n'ai fait que mon travail ! Après tout c'est vrai, être militaire consiste à sauver des gens ! Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour c'est tout ! J'ai juste agit en bonne militaire que je suis ! Bien sûr, je l'ai fait également car je ne voulais pas le perdre mais j'en aurais fait de même pour Teal'c ou Daniel ! Alors pourquoi son « merci Carter » m'énerve tant que ça ? Je sais pourquoi, mais je dois arrêter de prendre mes désirs pour des réalités ! Il ne m'aime pas et ne me vois pas comme moi je le vois ! »_

_Sam, ne voulant pousser ses réflexions plus loin, décida de sortir de son bain. Elle se leva attrapa une serviette et s'enroula à l'intérieur. Elle sortie de sa baignoire et la vida. Doucement elle se sécha. Puis ne voulant s'habiller, elle se contenta d'enfiler une simple chemise. Peu importait sa nudité en dessous, puisqu'elle vivait seule._

_Après avoir éteint la salle de bain, la scientifique retourna dans son salon. Son regard se posa sur une photo d'Sg-1. Jack et elle semblait si proche. La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses réflexions sur cette homme qui sans le savoir la faisait souffrir. Soudain une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit, elle se mit à ouvrir ses placards, tout en y cherchant quelque chose._

_Sam : Bon sang où elle est ?_

_Au bout de plusieurs secondes de recherches intensives, elle mit enfin la main sur l'objet de ces désirs : une bouteille de whisky irlandais. Lorsqu'elle l'avait achetée, c'était pour l'offrir à son supérieur, mais ne sachant pas à quelle occasion, elle avait prit la décision de la garder pour elle. Cette bouteille la rapprochait un peu de lui, de ses racines. Mais bien vite elle s'était rendu compte que non. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait un alcool irlandais qu'elle était forcément plus proche de lui. Beaucoup de monde en buvait et ils ne se sentaient pas plus proche de l'Irlande pour autant._

_La jeune femme décida d'aller s'asseoir. Au passage, elle attrapa un verre et alla déposer son butin sur la petite table basse. Une fois bien installée, elle rempli le verre du précieux liquide ambré. Elle l'avala d'une traite. Le trouvant bon, elle recommença son geste plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne se mit plus qu'à boire au goulot. Très vite l'alcool embruma son esprit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa tête dans du coton, cette sensation n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Elle se mit à lever la bouteille comme pour trinquer._

_Sam : A votre santé mon colonel !_

_Puis une nouvelle rasade de ce précieux liquide coula dans sa gorge. Cela lui faisait du bien car grâce à l'alcool sa souffrance s'apaisait peu à peu. Du moins le pensait-elle. Son esprit étant complètement embrumé par le whisky, une idée y germa. _

_Doucement elle se leva avec difficulté. Une fois sur pied, elle vacilla mais arriva à retrouver un équilibre. Autour d'elle les murs de sa maison dansaient. Elle s'agrippa au dossier du canapé et se mit à avancer, le contournant. Elle arriva près du téléphone. Celui-ci était posé sur une petite table, situait derrière le divan. Elle attrapa le combiné et le décrocha. Après quelques recherches mentales, elle se mit à composer un numéro de téléphone._

_Il s'agissait de celui de Jack. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, elle entendit plusieurs tonalités. Chacune représentant une sonnerie. Au bout d'un certain temps, quelqu'un décrocha. Il s'agissait du répondeur qui venait de ce mettre en route. Sur le message SA voix si virile et pourtant si sensuelle à la fois, se fit entendre, faisant sourire légèrement la jeune femme. Elle l'aurait écoutait pendant des heures si le Bip sonore ne s'était pas fait soudain entendre et par conséquence la jeune femme dû retrouver ses esprits, afin de parler. _

_Sam : Bon si sa fait Bip ça veut dire que ce que je dis est enregistré, c'est ça ? Pff et puis tant pis si je parle pour ne rien dire, puisque de toute manière même quand je vous parle en face, vous m'écoutez pas ! Si ça se trouve là sa enregistre vraiment et vous écoutez pas ! Ou alors vous m'écoutez et vous pensez que je suis folle ! En tout cas vous savez quoi ? Le whisky irlandais est super, bon mon colonel ! Peut-être un peu fort, parce que comme vous le voyez je suis sûrement bourrée ! Enfin non vous le voyez pas parce que vous êtes pas là. Quoique je sais pas ! Si ça se trouve vous êtes un pervers qui vient m'observer tous les soirs et qui prend son pied, en me regardant faire de la physique ! (après une seconde de réflexion) Nonnnnnnnnnnn c'est pas votre genre ! Vous avez plus de retenue que ça ! Enfin bon vous m'avez compris quoi ! Parce que perso j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il fallait comprendre ! Mais VOUS, vous êtes futé ! Bon qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah ben voilà c'est vot' e faute tout ça, je sais même plus de quoi je parlais ! Ah oui je vous disais que le whisky était super bon !_

_La militaire attrapa le socle du téléphone et fit un demi-tour sur elle-même. Tout autour d'elle tanguait, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mais sur le périlleux chemin, Sam s'emmêla les pieds de le fil du téléphone. Perdant brusquement l'équilibre, elle tomba violemment contre le sol. Elle fusilla du regard l'objet de sa chute. Puis se relevant à peine, elle s'assit contre le dossier du canapé. Elle se massa vigoureusement la parti de sa tête qui avait rencontré le plancher un peu trop brusquement. _

_Sam : Aïeux ! Saleté de fil ! Je suis sûr que c'est votre faute ça aussi ! De toute façon c'est toujours de votre faute lorsque j'ai mal. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Pff ch'ai plus ! Je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu ! Enfin bon vous devez vous en ficher ! De toute manière vous remarquez à peine que j'existe en tant que femme. Et oui je suis une femme ! J'ai toute la panoplie qui va avec en plus, rien ne manque ! Enfin je crois, je devrais peut-être vérifier, non ? Nonnnnnnnnnnn je sais que j'ai tout comme Barbie! En tout cas je suis pas que votre second ! Peut-être que pour vous je ne suis que cela. Parce qu'un major est le second d'un colonel. Ouais donc c'est normal que vous me voyiez comme votre second puisque c'est ce que je suis. Et voilà je suis toute embrouillée ! Je ne me comprends même plus ! (riant) Et dire que c'est ce que je dis tous les jours, je comprends maintenant que vous ne me compreniez plus ! Enfin pas car jamais vous n'avez essayé de me comprendre. De comprendre que peut-être pour moi vous étiez bien plus que mon supérieur ou mon ami. Ce que je vais vous dire dois rester entre votre répondeur et moi. La nuit souvent je rêve de vous, d'une vie qui n'est pas celle que nous connaissons. Je peux vous dire que nous ne jouons pas aux cartes, mais si je vous disais tout ce que nous faisons cet enregistrement serais interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. Mais chut parce que si Parain George venait à l'apprendre il me ferait la morale. Et moi j'aime pas qu'on me fasse la morale parce que je suis gentilllllle !_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Sam : Ah ben tiens, vous savez quoi ? On vient tout juste de frapper à la porte. Bougez pas je vous emmène avec moi._

_La jeune femme se leva difficilement et après avoir trouvé un certain équilibre, elle rejoignit tant bien que mal la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Celle-ci laissa apparaître son supérieur sur son seuil. Jack avait un bras posé contre l'encadrement blanc, alors que Sam avait toujours le téléphone collé contre la joue.  
_

_Sam : Ah ben tiens c'est vous !_

**Maison de Jack O'Neill**

**Et voilà encore une journée de terminée. Le militaire et son équipe étaient rentrés d'une mission périlleuse. Bien sûr pour eux cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire mais cette fois ils avaient bien faillit se retrouver à trois au lieu de quatre. Mais peu importait désormais, puisqu'il était toujours vivant et en pleine forme. Etant fatigué, il jeta ses clefs et son blouson sur la table du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo, à la recherche d'une bière bien fraîche. Mais très vite, il referma la porte et décida de prendre une bonne douche avant. **

**L'eau chaude lui fit grand bien. Il en avait vraiment eut besoin. Tous ses muscles noués, se détendirent au contacte de cette chaleur si douce. Il apprécia beaucoup ce lapse de temps passé sous le jet, où sa tête se vida entièrement et où il pu complètement se détendre. La journée avait été très dure et il avait bien mérité cette petite détente. Quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa l'eau et sortie de la douche. Après s'être séché, le colonel enfila un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche.**

**Revenant à sa préoccupation première, il retourna dans la cuisine. Il se prit une bière dans son frigo et décida d'aller la boire sure sa terrasse. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. De plus la nuit étant tombée, ce lieu était son repère où il pouvait observer les étoiles à sa guise, quand le temps le lui permettait. Ce soir il n'y avait aucun nuage, il pouvait donc profiter du spectacle des étoiles. Il s'assit autour de sa table de jardin et tout en regardant les astres, il se perdit dans ses pensées.**

**« « Merci Major » ah ben bravo Jack tu as fait fort encore une fois ! La femme que tu aimes, te sauve la vie et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est : Merci. Et pourquoi pas « c'était gentil » pendant que tu y étais. Non mais franchement tu aurais pu être plus original qu'un banal merci. Tu aurais pu, je sais pas l'inviter à dîner par exemple. Mais non tu as préféré le ridicule, comme d'habitude. Ses yeux te montraient clairement qu'elle voulait plus qu'un simple mot. Peut-être qu'elle attendait beaucoup plus qu'un simple dîner ? Non bien sûr que non. Comment une femme comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à un homme comme toi ? Il faut être réaliste, elle n'attend rien de moi et depuis longtemps elle ne doit plus rien ressentir. Je ne suis plus qu'un ami, mais je comprends qu'elle est pu vouloir plus qu'un simple merci. Pff bon ce qui est fait est fait ! Alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit à chaque fois que tu fais un geste envers cette femme. Je suis sûr que si elle m'entendait penser, elle rirait bien. Son rire est si beau tout comme elle est si belle. Ok stop on arrête sinon ça va déraper et j'ai pas envie de prendre une douche froide, de plus se serait lui manquer de respect et il en est hors de question. Bon allez reprend toi mon vieux, tu es lamentable. » **

**Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, le fils de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à cette heure-ci ? Il se leva mais le temps d'arriver près de celui-ci, le répondeur avait déjà prit le relais. Il décida d'attendre de connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur pour décrocher.**

**Sam : Bon si sa fait Bip ça veut dire que ce que je dis est enregistré, c'est ça ? Pff et puis tant pis si je parle pour ne rien dire, puisque de toute manière même quand je vous parle en face, vous m'écoutez pas ! Si ça se trouve là sa enregistre vraiment et vous écoutez pas ! Ou alors vous m'écoutez et vous pensez que je suis folle !**

**Immédiatement il reconnu la voix à l'autre bout du fil. C'était ELLE. Mais quelque chose dans ses paroles, laissait présager qu'elle avait dû sûrement boire. D'ordinaire, cela ne lui arrivait jamais, enfin à sa connaissance. Si elle avait bu, c'est que quelque chose ne devait pas aller. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin car lorsqu'il l'entendit chuter, il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et sorti de chez lui, en courant presque. Il monta dans son 4X4, démarra et prit la direction de la maison son subalterne. Ayant peur qu'elle n'aille pas bien, il atteignit sa maison en moins de cinq minutes.**

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

**Il gara son véhicule juste derrière celle de son second et coupa le moteur. Il descendit rapidement de son 4X4 et avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à son perron. Là, il frappa à la porte. Attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, il appuya un bras contre l'encadrement. Au bout de deux minutes, elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Sam complètement ivre, ne portant qu'une chemise et en train de parler au téléphone**

**Sam : Ah ben c'est vous !**

Jack : Oui, bonsoir, je sais qu'il est tard mais je peux entrer ?

Sam : Bien sûr, mais d'abord laissez moi juste terminer ma conversation avec votre répondeur ! Oups !

La scientifique venait de perdre l'équilibre et venait de tomber dans les bras de son supérieur, qui avait eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cela troubla l'homme. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus le fascinait et ces lèvres si tentantes appelaient à être embrassées. Sentant qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps, il détourna son attention en prenant le téléphone de sa subalterne et le raccrochant. Celle-ci avait toujours son regard posé sur lui. Son visage si viril la captivait. De ses deux perles d'outre mer, elle détailla chaque trait.

Sam : Vous savez quoi ?

Jack : Non, mais dîtes moi.

Sam : Vous avez de très beaux yeux.

Jack : Vous savez les votre ne sont pas mal non plus major.

Sam : mon nom est Sam !

Jack : En effet.

Sam : Alors utilisez le ! (se dégageant) Bon où est ma bouteille ?

Elle s'avança vers le canapé, d'un pas titubant. Visiblement elle avait dû mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Jack quant à lui, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir son second boire au goulot d'une bouteille de whisky déjà bien avancée. Quand la jeune femme vit la tête de son supérieur, elle se mit à sourire. Elle arrêta sa rasade et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main.

Jack : Vous ne pensez pas avoir déjà assez bu Sam ?

Sam : Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

Jack : Oh j'avais remarqué !

Sam (méchamment) : Ah bon ?

Jack : Sam regardez-vous ! Vous êtes magnifiques, vous pourriez avoir tous les hommes que vous voulez.

Sam : M'en fiche ! Regardez moi, j'ai presque quarante an, j'ai personne dans ma vie. Et le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'est que le seul homme que je veux, m'est inaccessible à cause d'un fichu bout de papier !

Jack : Sam…

Sam (le coupant) : Ah non ! Surtout ne me dîtes pas « Sam ne dîtes pas ça » Je peux dire ce que je veux, s'est mon droit le plus stricte ! Et puis de tout manière ch'ui complètement soûle alors je suis incapable de retenir mais mots!

Jack (riant doucement): Oui j'ai cru le remarquer.

Sam : Eh ! Ne rigolez pas ! C'est de vot' faute tout ça !

Jack : Comment puis-je être à l'origine de votre état ?

Sam : Si vous m'aimiez comme moi je vous aime, je boirais pas !

Jack (redevant sérieux) : Bien je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir !

Sam (serrant violemment la bouteille contre elle) : Non !

Jack : Si (tendant la main) Donnez moi votre bouteille.

Sam : Non !

Jack : Sam ne m'obliger pas à utiliser la force !

Sam : Pff bon d'accord, mais sachez monsieur que vous n'êtes pas drôle du tout !

Jack : Ah bon vous trouver ?

Sam : Oui ! Oula !

La jeune femme, en tendant la bouteille à son supérieur, perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva dans les bras musclé de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Celui-ci qui avait également rattrapé la bouteille, posa le whisky sur la table la plus proche. Ayant remarqué que l'astrophysicienne avait du mal à tenir sur ses pied à cause de l'alcool, il la souleva et se mit à la porter. Son précieux fardeau passa ses bras autour du cou du colonel et le regarda intensément. Ses yeux océan se noyaient dans le regard chocolat de Jack.

Sam : Vous m'avez pas répondu !

Jack : A quelle question ?

Sam : Ben à vrai dire j'en ai posé aucune mais normalement vous auriez…

Jack (la coupant) : Sam, Sam, Sam ! A quoi voulez-vous que je réponde ?

Sam : Vous m'aimez ?

Jack : Sam…

Sam (implorant du regard): Pitié répondez moi s'il vous plaît !

Jack : Je ne sais pas si je peux y répondre.

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Jack : Peut-être parce que ma réponse changerait beaucoup de chose.

Sam : Alors répondez-y.

Jack (prenant une grande respiration) : Oui Sam, je vous aime, voilà vous êtes contente ?

Sam (lui caressant le visage, en le regardant amoureusement) : Je vous aime aussi. Vous voulez savoir un secret ?

Jack : Pourquoi pas.

Sam (une lueur malicieuse dans le regard) : Je suis toute nue sous ma chemise !

Jack: Ok major, vous allez…

Sam (se dégageant): Nulle part! Et puis mon nom est Sam, Oula !

A peine avait elle posé les pieds par terre, que déjà tout avait tourné et la jeune femme perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre. Mais Jack, ayant de bons reflexes, la rattrapa. Mais entrainer par sa chute, Sam fit basculer son supérieur. Ils touchèrent le sol violement, sous les rires du major. Le colonel était étalé de tout son poids sur le bout de femme qu'il aimait. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulevé au rythme des spasmes de ses rires. Se sentant gêné, il se releva sur ses coudes. Mais dans son geste, un de ses genoux vint s'appuyer contre l'intimité de sa subalterne. Cela calma immédiatement les rires du major.

Ses yeux océans, se plongèrent et se perdirent dans le regard chocolat de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et désiré. Soudain sans réfléchir, elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Sa bouche entrouverte, avait été si tentante, qu'elle n'avait pu y résister. Pourtant elle avait essayé, mais l'alcool aidant, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées et elle n'avait pu se retenir. Jack se laissa tout d'abord faire, car lui aussi souhaitait ce baiser. Mais très vite, il se reprit, il ne voulait pas profiter de son état. Cela aurait été lui manquer de respect. Doucement, il se recula, afin de ne pas la vexer. Et de nouveau il se noya dans les deux perles d'outre mer de cette femme si désirable.

Jack : Sam on ne peut pas. Pas comme ça !

Sam : Je peux enlever ma chemise si vous voulez ?

Jack : Non, je veux dire que si nous devons aller plus loin. Je veux que ce jour-là vous soyez sobre, afin que vous ayez toute votre tête.

Sam : Mais j'en ai envie.

Jack : Je n'en doute pas. Mais l'alcool vous embrouille l'esprit et vous en avait envie maintenant mais peut-être que demain matin vous n'en aurait plus envie, et que vous vous rendrez compte de votre erreur. Et je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Sam (baissant la tête): Oh !

Jack : Eh ne faîtes pas cette tête là !

Sam : Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de faire cette tête ? Vous ne me trouvez même pas désirable.

Jack : Bien sûr que si, là n'est pas le problème !

Sam : Où est-il alors ? Je suis d'accord pour aller plus loin !

Jack : Je ne veux pas profiter de votre état, c'est tout.

Sam (yeux de cocker): Promis ?

Jack : Je vous le promets.

Le militaire glissa sur le coté et s'assit contre le rebord du canapé. La jeune femme s'assit également face à lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, évitant le regard de l'autre. Trop de barrière et d'inhibitions avaient été soulevé en si peu de temps. Puis de nouveau leur regard se rencontrèrent, aucun des deux ne regretté se petit pas en avant. Même si personne ne voulait l'admettre, les deux militaires ne voulaient désormais plus reculer. Ils avaient trop souffert par ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Néanmoins le problème était qu'il y avait toujours cette loi de non-fraternisation. Mais pour ce soir, ils ne voulaient pas y penser, juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Jack : Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Demain vous aurez tout oublié, et quelque part c'est mieux comme ça.

Sam (voix triste): Je ne veux pas oublier. J'en ai marre de jouer et de me voiler la face à longueur de journée !

Jack : Sam…

Sam (le coupant d'une voix énervée) : Non jack ne me dîtes pas de ma taire ! Pour une fois ne reculons pas ! J'en ai marre du tango, où nous faisons un pas en avant et deux pas en arrières ! Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus qu'avancer ! Et je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés.

Jack : Sam, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Sam : Je sais qu'il y a cette fichue loi. Mais dîtes moi que nous avons un avenir et j'abandonne tout !

Jack : Je ne peux pas vous demander ça !

Sam (s'énervant): Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un avenir brillant dans l'armée ?

Jack : Oui.

Sam (très énervée) : Foutaise ! Vous dîtes ça uniquement parce que vous avez peur ! Mais l'armée, se n'est pas toute ma vie ! Et puis je peux me rallier au projet en tant que civil ! Mais s'il vous plaît ne laisser pas un vulgaire bout de papier tout gâcher.

Jack (la prenant contre lui pour la calmer) : Chut, c'est d'accord. Je vous promets que l'on trouvera une solution pour être ensemble.

Sam : Je sais. Promettez-moi de ne pas m'abandonner demain matin.

Jack (la berçant doucement): Je vous le promets. Calmez-vous.

Sam (chuchotement presque inaudible) : Merci.

Jack : Vous devriez aller dormir maintenant, vous avez de l'alcool à diriger.

Sam : Vous voulez dormir avec moi ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas si…

Sam : Juste dormir, rien de plus. Je vous le promets.

Jack : Dans ce cas pourquoi pas. Et puis de toute manière je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu pour cette nuit.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire les deux compagnons. Doucement, l'homme se releva, en s'appuyant sur le canapé. Puis il tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider. Celle-ci le regarda avec sourire, et plaça la sienne dans celle puissante de son supérieur. Jamais il ne la lâcherait, elle le savait. Malheureusement, une fois sur pied, n'ayant toujours pas d'équilibre, elle faillit rebasculer au sol. Mais Jack la rattrapa et la plaqua contre lui, pour l'aider à marcher. Sam riait doucement, face à cette scène amusante. Elle arriver à être lucide dans ses idées, mais elle était incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Sam (plaisantant) : On pourrait peut-être prendre la bouteille ?

Jack : Sam !

Sam : Je sais, j'ai assez bu, mais c'était juste pour plaisanter. Dîtes ?

Jack : Hum ?

Sam : Vous resterez toujours auprès de moi ?

Jack : je vous le promets.

Sur cette dernière phrase les deux militaire montèrent et disparurent dans les escaliers. Ils rejoignaient la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux. Une fois là-bas, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil, alors que Jack passa presque tout la nuit à observer cette femme avec qui il avait désormais un avenir.

**FIN**

P.S. Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une petite feedback, je ne me nourris que de ça Voilà merci beaucoup et gros bisous à tous !


End file.
